James Kent
|First= |Last= |Appearances= 14 episodes (see more) |Born = Unknown (Age Unknown/40s) |Turned = 1970s |Place = |Gender = |Powers = All Vampiric Abilities |Family = *Unnamed father *Unnamed mother *Jessica Hamby - Ex-Girlfriend *Lafayette Reynolds - Boyfriend |Actor= *Luke Grimes (Season 6) *Nathan Parsons (Season 7) }} James Kent is a vampire that appears in the sixth and seventh seasons of True Blood. He is portrayed by Luke Grimes in the sixth season and Nathan Parsons in the seventh. Personality James is a highly intelligent vampire, and is described as sexy, compassionate, and protective. He possesses a "poet's soul", and plays the guitar. He is unique among his kind as he shows this to Jessica when he refuses to have sex with her and has one of his fangs broken as a result. James feels that vampires think they have to let go of their souls when they are turned but James disagrees stating he just decided not to let his humanity go and it was just that simple for him. Biography Background James was made vampire sometime during the 1970s. Season 6 James is first introduced to Jessica at the vampire camp secretly run by Truman Burrell. In order to convince Jason he made a mistake, Sarah Newlin makes him watch the "Copulation" study. A male vampire prisoner is standing alone, when Sarah signals to bring in the female for the study. The female turns out to be Jessica. She asks the male prisoner's name and he replies his name is James. She then asks what they are supposed to be doing and James reveals they are supposed to have sex. Jessica doesn't want to because she doesn't know him and there is an audience. James says he won't do it because he "is a vampire and not a rapist". James states that Jessica is a good person and that she doesn't deserve this. Sarah instructs the guards to set a UV light on James. Jessica screams for it to stop and says they will do as they are told. She begins taking off her clothes and tells him that it will seem like she is a virgin, but she isn't. James refuses to have sex with her. Sarah has him burned over and over, before telling the guards to take both subjects back to their cells. As they are being taken Jessica tells James her name. . Jason brings James into the conference room and Jessica asks Jason to leave them alone. Jason leaves and Jessica admits to James that before she came in the camp she did the worst thing in her life and then he burned instead of having sex with her and she asked him why. He told her he doesn't think he is a saint but he has managed to keep his humanity. He also reveals they broke his fang for not having sex with her but he says it's fine. Jessica reveals to James they are going to die in the camp and also to not drink the Tru Blood. They begin to talk about what they would do if they survive this. James says that he would visit his father and tell him what a good man he is. Jessica says that she wants to have sex with James because if she is going to die she wants to be with him and she has also never had sex with another vampire. They make love on the conference table. Jessica is laying in the conference room snuggling on the floor with James after having made love. They begin to talk and Jessica admits she doesn't want to go until someone catches them. James tells her she has given him a reason to live now but then asks her how she got the guard to bring him to her and she says she doesn't feel it's the time or place to talk about it and James agrees they may not have much time left so he doesn't want her spending it looking back. Guards come in and separate them and they take James back to the male general population. In the general population they begin giving out the Tru Blood and James grabs his bottle but does not drink it. Steve Newlin comes over with his bottle of Tru Blood and sits down next to him. Steve tries to introduce himself but James says he knows who he is. Steve admits he hasn't been this unpopular since he was in 8th grade and tells James about his very horrible battles with bullies in school. As Steve is about to drink the Tru Blood James takes pity on him telling him not to drink it because it is contaminated. Steve heeds his warnings but later caves the information to his ex wife Sarah and she has both Steve and James placed in the white circular room. Later Violet, Jessica, Willa, Tara, and Pam who were also found to know that Hepatitis V is in the Tru Blood and Jessica reveals to all vampires present that they are going to meet the sun. Bill finds another empty general population and realizes he has no choice but to use his own blood to save the vampires. He finds a guard still alive and he has him take him to the white circular room. Sarah is walking upstairs to the top of the building holding Willa, Pam, Tara, Violet, Jessica, James, and Steve Newlin. She turns the mechanism to open the ceiling letting light into the building but as she does so Bill is already there feeding the group his blood. Eric, Jason, Ginger, and Dr. Finn find themselves in the next room watching the scene through the two way mirrors. Eric goes into the circular room and holds Steven Newlin into the sun before he can have Bill's blood. Before Steve meets the true death he screams out his love for Jason Stackhouse. The rest of the vampires are high from the faerie blood and relish their freedom in the sun. Pam goes into the other room and kills Dr. Finn. Violet holds Bill thanking him for the gift of light as Pam dances with Dr. Finn's dead body and the other vampires dance and celebrate. Pam then asks if everyone should be dead and Jason realises they haven't found Sarah Newlin and leaves as the other vampires exit the other way leaving Bill alone in the circular room. The vampires make it outside and begin to destroy all of the contaminated Tru Blood. They show in other areas of the world such as Honolulu the Tru Blood is taken off the delivery trucks. Bill is in the circular as the Sirens tell him his time on earth has come to an end. Bill tells them he is not going anywhere and he did as he was asked so they should just leave before summoning Jessica. Jessica feels his pull and recalls that they left Bill behind. James accompanies her to find Bill. Meanwhile Eric goes back to the room where his sister Nora was injected with the Hep V and as the memories hit him he destroys the room in anger. Jessica and James find Bill and weakly explains that Lilith has sent her sirens to take him and James attempts to feed Bill his blood to restore him. The vampires come to the exit of the camp when Jessica, James and Bill join them. Jason comes from the another direction and Violet sees him and claims him again as her own. As the rest of the vampires happily leave the camp in the sun. James is seen playing volley ball in the sun with Jessica, Jason and Violet at Bill's house. He is later seen at the human and vampire social where he performs on stage. Powers & Abilities James has all the common powers that comes with being a vampire. Due to him being made in the 1970's he is far stronger than younger vampires such as, Jessica, Steve, and Tara. However, his strength is far below that of vampires of an older age, such as Eric, Violet and Pam. He possesses self-control beyond his years: this is shown when he resisted having sex with Jessica. His weaknesses include: stake to the heart, liquid silver, sunlight, fire and decapitation. Also, the virus Hep V will slowly kill him. After drinking the blood of Bill, he gained the ability to Daywalk that made him able to walk in the sun. However, his daywalking abilities were lost with Warlow's true death. Trivia * The television period drama Downton Abbey stars a character by the exact same name as James. * He is bisexual. So far he has slept with both Jessica Hamby and Lafayette Reynolds. Images Appearances Season 6 *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural